Supernatural With a Twist
by Animelover3456
Summary: This story is a Supernatural story with Two OC's my friend wanted me to write this story so I did. hope you like it. it's still the same story line but with two characters in the mix and love stories with a twist in the mix. will add new chapters soon... I am writing new chapters but it will take some time. I want to get a full season written out before posting...
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Story with OC's in the Mix

Chapter 1: The beginning (Episode 19 of Season 1)

A/N: I do not own anything with supernatural just my two original characters one of my friends asked me to write a story with our OC's in the story line so this is what would happen… and the two characters are my friend and I. The story line will stay the same nothing changes in story except for the two added characters.

A painting of a mother, father, two boys, and a young girl holding a doll appears one son is holding a sail boat and a table with clippers on them.

"Okay right there… I think that's it" a man's voice said you could hear a girl's voice laughing in the background. "I can't believe we bought this thing" the woman said. "There's a reason charity auctions have an open bar" the man replies. "Don't you think…? I don't know… that it's Kinda creepy?" the woman asks the man. "It's okay… I'll keep you safe" the man replies as he pats her butt.

"Maybe you're the one I should be afraid of?" the woman asks playfully. The two start to make out in their home. "Let's go upstairs" the woman suggested. "Give me two minutes to lock up" the man answered. They kiss. "Make that one minute" he revises then pats the woman's butt. The girl starts her way up the stairs shoes in hand. The guy turns out the lights while we see the painting portion of the father move looking down. His head moves just a little bit his hand is on the girls shoulder in the painting. The woman heads further up the stairs.

As the man locks up the house he hears something so he goes to check while turning the lights. The woman upstairs now dressed in her pajamas turns off the upstairs lights while holding a candle. She sets the candle down on the night stand and gets into bed awaiting the man to join her. The guy turns on the security alarm and starts up the stairs heading towards the bedroom.

"If you don't hurry up I'm gonna start without you" the woman says. Checking in on the painting we the clippers have gone missing. The door to the bedroom slowly opens as the candle burns out. The man is still climbing the stairs. He enters the bedroom in his boxers and open shirt saying "Babe get the lights… I can't see a thing." He takes off his shirt leaving him in boxers and socks. He comes to climb on the bed only to discover blood. "Did you spill something?" he asks her while turning on the lamp on the nearest beside table. He figures out that what he felt was blood.

"Ann?" he asks receiving silence. "Ann… Ann!" He says alarmed when he discovers her body on the other side of the bed. He falls on to the ground knocking the lamp off the bedside table to the ground in the process in utter bafflement.

Something appears behind him and kills him.-With Sam and Dean-

We enter in a crowded bar, drinkers drinking, band setting up to play, and goers going. Dean is evidently getting a girls number.

"7240" the girl finishes her number for Dean.

"7240" Dean replies while typing the rest of the number in his phone. "Alright… you're in there… perfect" Dean says to the girl. "So is that brandy with an 'I' or a 'y'?" Dean asked the girl while Sam's looking through their dad's journal and newspaper figuring out the next hunt. He notices the front cover of the newspaper saying 'Couples throats slashed in own home'

Sam called Dean over with a wave of his hand. "Alright listen I got to go… hold that thought I'll be right back ok?" Dean asks the girl going over to his brother where he sat in the bar bringing over two alcoholic drinks probably beers. "Alright… so I think I got something" Sam said referring to the possible case. "Yeah… me to I think we need to take a little short leave… just a little one… what do you think huh… I'm still in the door with this one" Dean said to Sam pointing to the girl he was talking to earlier.

"So what are we today Dean Rock stars, rally rangers?" Sam asked. "Reality TV scouts looking for people with special skills" Dean answered. "By the way she's got a friend over there I could hook you up… what do you think?" Dean asked Sam. "Dean I can get my own dates" Sam said. "You could but you don't" Dean countered. "What's that what do you mean?" Sam asked. "Nothing… what do you got?" Dean asked while transferring the subject to the possible case.

"A couple the Teleskas (A/N: please tell me if I spelled that wrong.) of Newparks, New York were both found dead in their home… just a few days ago… throats slit fortunately there are no prints, no weapons, all doors and windows locked from the inside" Sam said. "Doesn't mean it's a murder" Dean answered after taking a sip of his drink, Sam disagreed.

"Dad says different" Sam said while turning around their dad's journal on a page that has a map of the New York state. "What do you mean?" Dean asked. "Dad noted three murders in the same town of upstate New York… first one in 1912 second in 1945 third one in 1970's the same scenarios as the Teleskas. Throats were slit, houses locked on the inside. Now so much time has passed between the murders they never checked the pattern except for dad… he always checks" Sam said. "The same" Dean answered. "That's right" Sam answered.

"Alright I'm with ya… it's good to check out… we can pick this up first thing right?" Dean asked Sam. "Yeah" Sam answered "Dean…" Sam said as Dean walked back to two girls. "Ladies did you miss me?" he asked them, they chuckled. "Listen I talked to my producer and it is looking good" Dean said to the girls. "Good" they said together.

-At the Teleskas house with Sam and Dean-

Sam and Dean are in the Impala on the other side of the road parked where the Teleskas house is; Dean lying in the passenger seat sunglasses on asleep. Sam walks to the Impala around the car and honks the horn waking Dean up in the process. "Hey!" Dean exclaims once he is fully awake. "Yeah so if it's not the people… it's not the house, maybe it's the contents cursed object of something" Dean suggested; Sam disagreed. "House is clean" Sam said. "Yeah I know you said that" Dean answered. "Nah I mean it's empty… no furniture nothing" Sam explained. "Where's all their stuff" Dean asked baffled.

We come to a parking lot in front of a huge auction house holding the Teleskas stuff and selling it. Sam and Dean enter the auction building. Lots of extravagant items are around; Paintings, statues, etc… people are looking or buying these items. Dean touches statue for sale which gets the attention of the auction owner. "Sammy man I don't like these types of sales… it's like a garage sales for stuck up people" Dean says to Sam under his breath.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the owner said to the two. Dean kept eating the mini keishes and smacking while he was talking. "I'd like some champagne please" Dean said smartly. "He's not a waiter" Sam said to Dean. "I'm Sam Connors this is my brother Dean we're dealers with Connors adman's" Sam told the owner. "You're antique collectors" the man realized. "That's right" Sam answered. "I'm Daniel Blake… this is my auction house now gentlemen this is a private showing and I don't remember seeing your names on the guest list" he told the two. "We're there chuckles… you just need to take another look" Dean said to the man shortly.

"Oh… finally…" Dean said when he noticed champagne. "Excuse me" as Dean and Sam left the man. They started to look around when Sam noticed that one creepy painting that they were looking for. "A fine example of American primate… wouldn't you say" a young girl with brown hair in a black dress said coming down the stairs gaining the two boys attention for their own reasons.

"Well I say it's more grand wood then primate but you already knew that you wanted to see if I did" Sam said to the girl. "Guilty and clumsy… I apologized I'm Sarah Blake" the girl said to the boys. "I'm Sam this is my brother Dean" Sam introduced. "Dean Can we get you some more mini keishes?" the girl asked. "Mmm… I'm good thanks" Dean answered. "So can I help you with something?" the girl asked Sam. "Yeah actually what can you tell us about the Teleska estate?" Sam asked her. "The whole things pretty grizzly if you asked me… selling your things this soon… but dad's right about one thing sensationalism brings out the crowds… even the rich ones" the girl said.

"Is it possible to see the provenance?" Sam asked. "I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that" the father and auction owner said; "Why not?" "You're not on the list and I think it's time to leave" the man said. "Look I don't need to be told twice" Dean answered. "Apparently you do" the man answered. "It's alright… we don't want any trouble… we'll go" Sam said to the man. They left instantly. "Dad that was rude" the girl told her father.

-With Sam and Dean at Hotel-"Grand wood are muses what?" Dean asked as they entered into their hotel room. "Art history course" Sam answered. "To meet the girls" he continued. "So you don't even know" Dean told Sam as they shut the door. To open the futuristic type of room silver chairs bubble divider, and two single beds.

"Oh" both Sam and Dean say together. "What was the providence?" Dean asked. "Provenance" Sam corrected. "It's a certificate of origin… like a you know we can use them to check the history of the people or places see if anything got a freaky past" Sam told Dean. "Huh" Dean said. "So we're not getting anything out of chuckles… but Sarah" Dean said. "Yeah maybe you can get it down a cocktail napkin" Sam answered. Dean laughed. "Not me" Dean answered.

"Hu… No, no, no, no pickups are not my thing Dean" Sam told Dean. "It wasn't my butt she was checking out" Dean pointed out. "In other words you want me to use her to get information" Sam concluded. "Sometimes you gotta take one for the team" Dean answered. "Call her" Dean persisted while handing Sam his phone to call her with.

-With Sam and Sarah at the Date-

Sam is sitting at a table with Sarah in a posh restaurant ordering drinks to start the meal. "Nice place" Sam said. "Yeah" Sarah answered. The waiter sat down two glass cups of water on their table and then left. "Glad you called" Sarah started. "Supper glad" She finished. "Yeah" Sam answered. "Although you seemed to be having a hard time getting out the words 'would you like to have dinner'" Sarah said then laughed. "Yeah I haven't really been on a date inn a while" Sam said. "Welcome to the club" Sarah said. "You're kidding me" Sam answered. Sarah shook her head. "Thanks" she said to the waiter as he passed out the wine list. "The wine list" the waiter said as he handed it to him the wine list. Taking the list from he looked through all of the wines understandingly.

"I don't know about Romeo here but I'll have a beer" Sarah said to the waiter. "And you?" the waiter asked Sam. "I think I'll have that too" Sam replied handing over the wine list to the waiter. "So you studied art in school huh?" Sam asked. "It's true" Sarah answered. "I was an artist a terrible, terrible artist… that's why I'm in the auction business… and you're pre-law?" Sarah asked. "Yeah" Sam answered. "But you never went to law school how come?" Sarah asked. "Ah it's a really long story… for another time" Sam answered. "Hey you're not like any other art dealer I've ever met" Sarah said. "So… what do you mean when you said you haven't been on a date in a while? Are you trying to make me feel like I'm not such a looser?" Sam asked Sarah. "I'm sure you're many things Sam I'm also sure looser isn't one of them" Sarah told Sam.

"It was my mom… she died about a year ago totally unexpected… it really threw me… went into this shell nice, warm, safe shell… but lately I've been thinking it's not what she would have wanted for me… so… so what about you?" Sarah explained/asked. "You're a reasonably attractive guy" Sarah said. "Reasonably?" Sam asked.

"Why haven't you been out and about?" Sarah countered to Sam. "Another long story for another time" Sarah concluded from the silence she was receiving after she asked Sam the question. Sam nodded his head yes to the question.-With Dean-

Dean is in his and Sam's hotel room sitting in his bed sharpening his knife. "So she just handed the provinces over to you?" Dean asked Sam who was looking through the provinces. "Yes we went back to her place I picked up a couple on the papers" Sam answered. "And?" Dean questioned. "Nothing that's it I left" Sam said. "You didn't have to con her or do any special favors or anything like that?" Dean asked; "Dean would you get your mind out of the gutter please?" Sam asked. "You know when this whole thing is over we can stick around a little bit" Dean said. "Why?" Sam asked. "So you can take her out again it's obvious you're into her… even I can see that" Dean said.

"Hey alright I thing I got something here" Sam said. Dean closed his knife case sharpening tool and walked over to Sam. Sam handed the papers to Dean. "Portraits of Isaiah Murphy's family painted in 1910" Dean said out loud. "Now compare the names of the owners with dad's journal" Sam told Dean. Dean walked over to the other side of Sam to see the journal. "First purchase in 1912 Peter Sims… murdered 1912… same thing in 1945 same thing in 1970 then stored till it was donated to a charity auction last month where the Teleskas bought it… so what do you think it's haunted or cursed?" Sam asked. "Either way it's toast" Dean answered.

-Later That Night-

Dean and Sam hopped over the closed fence ran inside the auction house. Not noticing the alarm system I already disarmed. Dean picked the lock opening the front door; searching the place for the painting with flashlights. Coming close to the painting Sam notices a third light coming close to the party; When Dean fines the painting the light comes to the painting a long with light tapping following. Steadily getting louder until it stops with a young woman around the age of twenty one stands next to Sam with dirty blond hair.

"So is that the cursed painting?" She asked out loud. "Who the hell are you?" Dean asked. "Names Alexis… Alexis Murasaki" She said to the boys. "And who are you?" she asked them gesturing to them. "I'm Sam and this is Dean my brother" Sam said to Alexis. "Can someone grab the painting?" Alexis asked out loud.

Dean grabbed the cursed painting slicing it put of its frame and taking it out of said frame. The three of them went outside the building to burn the painting. "If you ask me… I think we're doing the art world a favor" Dean said as he threw the flame onto the painting burning it to ashes. But as that was burning the frame had another painting replica appears inside the frame.

"So if you guys ever need any help with this case or anything else just give me a call" Alexis said handing Dean her number. "Will do" Dean answered; As Alexis got in her car to go to her hotel room to find her next move.

-With Sam and Dean the Next Day-

"We got a problem… I can't find my wallet" Dean said to Sam as he was packing up. "How's that my problem?" Sam asked. "Cause I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night" Dean said while putting on his jacket. "You're kidding right?" Sam asked. "It's got my prints my I'd well my fake I'd anyway we gotta get it before somebody else finds it come on" Dean persisted while heading to the Impala; Sam becomes mad.

-At the Warehouse-

Dean and Sam are looking for Dean's wallet. "How do you lose your wallet Dean?" Sam asked as he way looking. Sarah walked in and noticed them but mostly Sam. "Hey guys" Sarah said; "Sarah hey!" Sam said. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "We are leaving town and you know we came to you goodbye" Sam said.

"What are you talking about Sam we're sticking around for a few more days… Oh Sam by the way I gotta give you that twenty bucks I owe ya" Dean said while pulling out his wallet and pulling out his wallet and pulling out a twenty dollar bill handing it to Sam. Sam is baffled but also frustrated with Dean. "There you go" Dean said handing him the twenty. Sam took the money. "Well I'll leave you two crazy kids alone for a while I go do something alone alright" Dean said before he left.

"So" Sam said. "I had a good time last night" Sarah said. "Yeah… Yeah I did too" Sam answered. "Maybe we should do it again sometime?" Sarah suggested. "You know I'd love to I really would but Dean he was just kidding around we really are taking off today" Sam clarified. "Oh well that's too bad" Sarah said.

**"****OH MY GOD!"** Sam exclaimed when he saw the painting they burned last night. "What?" Sarah asked. "The painting looks so good" Sam tried. "If you can call that monstrosity good than yeah I guess" Sarah answered Sam. "So what do you know about that painting?" Sam asked.

"Not much just that it creeps me out… we sold it to the Teleskas at a charity auction the night they were murdered" Sarah said. "Yeah and now you're just gonna sell it again?" Sam asked. "As much as my dad wants to no I won't let him I think its bad taste" Sarah said. "Good yeah you know what don't, don't make sure don't ok" Sam said frantic.

"Why? Don't tell me you're interested in that?" Sarah said. "No! No never mind no… you know god know what I gotta go I gotta take care of something but I will call you back… I will call you… I'll see you later" Sam said starting to leave for the front door.

"Wait so you're not leaving tonight?" Sarah asked. "No I guess not… I'll see you" Sam said before turning around and leaving to go to the Impala. "Ok" Sarah said to herself.-Still with Sam and Dean-

Getting in the car "I don't understand Dean we burned the Damn thing" Sam said. "Yeah thank you captain obvious… alright we need to find out another way to get rid of it" Dean said pulling out his phone while dialing Alexis's number. "Yes this is Alexis" she answered after the third ring. "That Damn painting is still around" Dean said. "What now?" Alexis asked. "Apparently while we were burning it the painting reappeared in its frame" Dean explained. "So I'm coming to pick you up so we can work on this case together… where are you staying?" Dean asked.

"At the Red Rose hotel in New York" she said. "Ok on my way" Dean answered.

-With Sam and Dean and Alexis

"Any ideas on how to get rid of that painting?" Dean asked after Alexis got in the car. "Alright um based on the lure on haunted paintings it's always the paintings subject that hunts them" Sam started. "Yeah right so we need to figure out everything there is to know about the creepy ass painting" Dean said.

"What were their names again?" Alexis asked the two.

-in the Library-

"You said the Isaiah merchant family right?" the librarian asked. "Yeah that's right" Sam replied. "I dough up every scrap of old newspapers I could find… so are boys and girls crime props?" he asked.

"Kind of… why do you ask?" Alexis asked. "Well two things 1st this article…" the librarian said holding an old article about the family with a heading title… 'Father slaughters entire family'. "Yeah sounds about right" Dean said. "The whole family was killed… you see its Isaiah he slit his kids throats then his wife's then his kid's then himself… now you see he was a barber by trade used a straight razor" the librarian explained.

"Why did he do it?" Sam asked. "People aboard said Isaiah had disturbed and enlarged temperament ruled with a large fist wife two sons adopted daughter… there were whispers that the wife was going to take the kids and leave… which of course that day and age… so instead Isaiah he gave them all a shave" the librarian said.

"What was that second thing you were going to tell us?" Alexis asked to the librarian after he finished talking while Dean was laughing. "Oh… yeah… another woman came to the library a few hours before you did she had brown curly hair and asked about Isaiah and his family just like you did… strange huh?" the librarian asked. "Yeah" Alexis answered him.

"Did it say what happed to the bodies?" Dean asked. "Just that they were cremated" the librarian answered. "Anything else?" Sam asked. "Yeah… actually I found a picture of the family right here somewhere" the librarian said showing the three the creepy painting that they are trying to destroy.

"Could we get a copy of this please?" Sam asked. "Sure" he answered.

-In the Car-

"So who do you think that woman is?" Alexis asked. "Do you think she's a hunter?" She continued. "Let's not jump to conclusions we don't even know her" Sam said.

-At the Warehouse-

"Dad you promised you wouldn't sell that painting" Sarah said to her father. "I know sweetie, but Evelyn's offered a persuasive amount of money" He said. "You're shameless you know that?" Sarah asked. "For that amount of money I can afford to be" he said as the workers boxed up the cursed painting to deliver it to the buyer.

-With Sam and Dean-

"I'm telling you man I'm sure of it… the painting at the auction house the dad is looking down, but the painting here, dad's looking out. The painting has changed Dean" Sam persisted. "So you think that daddy dearest is trapped in the painting, and he's handing out Columbian neckties like he did with his family?" Dean asked.

"What if it's not the father?" Alexis mumble.

"What the hell did you say?" Dean asked Alexis. "No I don't know what you're talking about" Alexis denied. "No I heard ya… what did you say?" Dean asked. "Nothing" Alexis still denied.

"Anyway… let's get back to the case… what I was saying before is that it seems most likely" Same tried. "But if his bones were already busted then how are we going to stop him?" Sam asked.

"Well if Isaiah's positions changed, then maybe some other things in the painting changed too… it could give us some clues" Dean suggested. "Like a 'Da Vinci code deal'?" Sam asked. "I don't know… I'm still waiting for the movie on that one" Dean said. "Anyway… we got to get back in and see that painting, which is a good thing, because you can get more time to crush on your girlfriend" Dean said.

"Dude… Enough already" Sam said. "What?" Dean asked as he got on his bed. "What? Ever since we got here, you've been trying to pimp me out to Sarah, just back off alright" Sam said. "Well you like her don't you? Alright, you like her she likes you … you're both condescending adults" Dean explained. "What's the point, Dean? We'll just leave we always leave" Sam said. "Well, I'm not talking about marriage Sam" Dean answered. "I don't get it. What do you care if I hook up?" Sam asked. "Maybe you wouldn't be so cranky all the time" Dean said.

"Now what I want to know is what the librarian said about the woman who asked the same questions as us… Do you think she's a hunter too?" Alexis asked the two again. "Maybe she knows the yellow-eyed demon?" Sam asked. Alexis frowned but regained her composure and asked. "The what demon?" Alexis asked. "The yellow-eyed demon" Dean answered. "That about answers zero of my actual questions that I have right about now" Alexis said.

"You know seriously Sam this isn't about just hooking up ok I think that this Sarah girl could be good for you" Dean started. "And I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm… I'm sure this is about Jessica, right? Now I don't know what it's like to lose somebody like that… but… I would think that she would want you to be happy" Dean finished. "God forbid have fun once in a while wouldn't she?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I know she would yeah you're right part of this is about Jessica" Sam explained. "But not the main part" Sam continued. "What's it about?" Dean asked, "Yeah alright" Dean said when Sam didn't answer. "Well we still got to see that painting, which means you still, got to call Sarah, so…" Dean said in a matter-of-fact. Sam picked up his phone and dialed Sarah's number.

"Sarah hey, it's Sam. Hey, hi good, good yeah. What about you? Yeah good, good really good" Sam started. "Smooth" Dean whispered replied. "S, uh—So listen me my brother and a friend of ours were thinking that maybe we'd like to come back in and look at that painting again I think maybe we are interested in buying it, wait, what? Sarah, I need an address right now" Sam said urgently.-At Evelyn's House-

In a home that holds Evelyn she has the painting hung up in her sitting room, where she is sitting in a chair glasses on reading a book next to the fireplace; Isaiah's head moves to looking straight out. Evelyn sets the book down and takes off her glasses to drink. Open clippers appear in the reflection of the glasses and Evelyn's becomes Dead.

-With Sam and Dean and Sarah at Evelyn's house-

Dean and Sam pull up to the house only to see Sarah also coming out of her car. "Sam, what's happening?" Sarah asked him. "I told you, you shouldn't have come" Sam said as they ran to the front door. "Hello is anybody home?" Dean asked as he banged on the door. "You said Evelyn might be in danger. What kind of danger?" Sarah asked. "I can't knock this sucker down I got to pick it" Dean said.

Sam goes over to the window to see if it is open or not turning out to be the latter. "What are you guys, burglars Sarah asked. "I wish it was that simple look you really should wait in the car" Sam said. Dean gets the door open and walks in. "the hell I will… Evelyn's a friend" Sarah said coming in after Alexis being stopped behind. "Evelyn?" Sarah asked. "Evelyn?" Sarah asked. But when they got to the sitting room they noticed a girl examining the painting already. "Evelyn?" Sarah asked as they came in further into the room.

"To late she's already dead" A woman said. "Evelyn?" Sarah asked still going to her "Its Sarah Blake are you alright?" She asked. "Sarah don't Sarah!" Sam said she screams. "I warned you" the mysterious woman said still examining the painting but this time with the glass bowl. All four heads turn to her.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean and Sam asked together. "Ely?" Alexis asked "Alexis!" Elyssa said. "You two know each other?" Dean asked. "Of course" they answered together. "Anyway back to the case" Sam said.

-With Sam and Dean at Hotel Room + Alexis and Elyssa-

A knock on the door signals someone wanting entrance. "Hey, you alright?" Sam asked Sarah's she came to the room. "No, actually I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's alone and found her like that" Sarah said. "Thank you" Sam answered. "Don't thank me I'm about to call them right back if you don't tell me what the hell is going one" Sarah persisted.

"Who's killing these people?" Sarah asked. "It's not a who it's more of what's killing those people" Sam corrected. "Sarah you saw that painting move" Sam said. "No, no, no I was… I was seeing things it's impossible" Sarah denied; "Yeah well welcome to our world" Dean and Alexis Said together.

"Sarah, I know this sounds crazy… but we think that, that painting is haunted" Sam explained. "You're joking" Sarah said receiving silence from the four occupants other than her. "You're not joking, god the guys I go out with" Sarah concluded then said under her breath."Sarah think about it Evelyn, the Teleskas… they both had the painting and there have been others before that wherever this thing goes people die, and we're just trying to stop it… and that's the truth" Sam explained.

"Well then, I guess you better show me… I'm coming with you" Sarah insisted. "What, no Sarah no you should just go home, this stuff can get dangerous… and I don't want you to get hurt" Sam said. "Look, you guys are probably crazy but if you're right about this, when me and my dad sold that painting, we might have got these people killed I'm not saying I'm not scared, cause I and scared, scared as hell, but I'm not gonna run and hide either" Sarah explained before walking off. "So are we going are what?" she asked the four.

"Sam… marry that girl" Dean said.

-At the Crime Scene Evelyn's House-

"Uh… isn't this a crime scene?" Sarah asked. "You've already lied to the cops. What's another infraction?" Dean asked. Sam and Dean are looking at the painting again out of the ordinary. "Aren't you worried that it's gonna you know kill us?" Sarah asked. "No it seems to do its thing at night" Sam and Elyssa answered. "I think we're alright in daylight" Sam finished. "Sam, check it out the razor… it's closed in this one, but it's open in that one" Dean finished. "What are you guys looking for?" Sarah asked. "Well if the spirits changing aspects of the painting, maybe it's doing so for a reason" Sean explained to Sarah. "Hey, hey looks at this… the painting in the painting" Sam found. "It looks like a crypt or a mausoleum or something" Dean and Elyssa and Alexis said together. Dean picks up a glass bowl places it in front of the painting to get a better look. "Merchant" is written on top of the crypt.

-At Cemetery-

"This is the third boneyard we've checked this ghost is jerking us around" Dean said.

"I could have told you it was this one" Alexis and Elyssa said under their breaths.

"So this is what you guys do for a living… all of you?" Sarah asked the group. "Not exactly" Sam said. "We don't get paid" Elyssa finished. "Well, Mazel Tov" Sarah answered. "Over there" Dean said when he spotted the crypt they started walking towards it. Dean pulls out some bolt cutters once they reach the front doors to the crypt, to finally open the doors. Entering the crypt there's lots of dust and spider webs around. Looking around you would noticed three glass frames each holding different toys inside and four vases most likely with cremated bones and on the other side of the crypt walls the names of the five deceased.

"Okay, that right there is the creepiest thing I've ever seen" Sarah said when she noticed a doll as a toy inside the glass frame. "It was a sort of tradition at the time, whenever a child's favorite toys a glass case to preserve the toy they put it next to the head stone in the crypt" Sam explained to Sarah.

Dean looked at the five head stones and four cremated bodies. "Notice anything strange here?" Dean asked out loud. "Uh… where do I start?" Sarah asked. "No, that's not what I mean…. I mean look at the urns" Dean explained. "Yeah, there are only four" Sam found. "Yeah mom and the three kid's daddy dearest isn't here" Dean concluded. "So where is he?" Sam and Elyssa asked together. -At Funeral Building-

"So what exactly is your brother and Alexis doing in there?" Sarah asked Sam. "Searching county deaths certificates, trying to find out what happened to Isaiah's body" Sam explains. "How did they even get in the door?" Sarah asked. "Lying" Sam said. "And subterfuge" Elyssa said answered. "Mostly" they said together.

"You have a, um—you have an eyelash on your… you have it right—no. Uh, you know what?" Sam started as Sarah was trying to find the eyelash both ending up laughing. "Do you mind if I…" Sam asked. "No" Sarah answered. "Okay" Sam replied while getting the eyelash.

"Okay, I got it" Sam said after the eyelash came off.

"Make a wish" He continued; "Sam can I ask you something?" Sarah asked. "Yeah Sure" Sam replied. "I don't mean to be forward, but a girl could wait here forever is there something here between us or am I delusional?" Sarah asked. "You're not delusional" Sam answered. "But there's a 'But' coming" Sarah finished.

"But… I don't think this would be a good idea" Sam started. ""Can I ask why?" Sarah tried for an explanation. "Cause I like you" Sam explained. "Wait… you lost me" Sarah said. "Look, it's hard to explain it's just that when people are around me… I don't know they get hurt" Sam explained. "What do you mean?" Sarah asked. "I mean, like physically hurt with what me and my brother do, it's… Sarah… I had a girlfriend and she died, and my mom died, too I don't know, it's like… it's like I'm cursed or something.. like death just follows me around, look I'm not scared of much, but if I let myself have feelings for anybody" Sam started interrupted by Sarah. "You're scared they would get hurt" she concluded. "That's very sweet and very archaic" Sarah said as an answer.

"Sorry?" Sam asked. "Look, I'm a big girl Sam and it's not your job to make decisions for me. There's always a chance of getting hurt" Sarah reasoned. "I'm not talking about a broken heart and a tub of Haagen-Dazs I'm talking about life and death" Sam replied. "And tomorrow I could get hit with a bus, that's what life is. Look, I know loosing somebody you love… it's terrible you shut yourself off. Believe me I know but when you shut out pain you shut out everything, too" Sarah reasoned.

"Sarah you don't understand… the pain that I went through… I can't go through it again… I can't" Sam finished.

"Are we interrupting something?" Dean asked motioning towards him and Alexis. "No—Not at all" they said at the same time. "Apparently" Dean said disappointed.

"So what'd you get?" Sam asked. "Pay dirt; apparently, the surviving relatives of the merchant family were ashamed of Isaiah that they didn't want him interred with the rest of the family-" Dean started "So they handed him over to the county" Alexis finished. "The county gave him a proper funeral economy style" Dean finished explaining. "Turns out he wasn't cremated he was buried in a pine box" Dean explained.

"So there _ARE_ bones to burn" Sam and Elyssa said together. "There are bones to burn" Dean confirmed. "Tell me you know where" Sam said.

-That Night-

When digging up Isaiah's Bones both Sam and Dean do business as usual when salting and burning a ghost. Sam climbs out of the whole as Dean continues to dig. "You guys seem to be uncomfortably comfortably with this" Sarah explained. "Well… this isn't exactly the first grave we dug" Sam answered. "Still think I'm a catch?" Sam asked. Dean finally reaches the opening to Isaiah's coffin.

"I think I got something" Dean says; ripping open the lid to see bones visible. Dean climbs out and starts pouring salt on the bones as is Alexis with Sam and Elyssa are on standby with the gasoline. Pouring the gasoline on the bones while Sarah and Dean watch Dean pulls out a match and lights it. "You've been a real pain in the ass, Isaiah. Good riddance" Dean said as he threw the lit match onto the bones effectively killing Isaiah's spirit.-Back at Evelyn's Home-

"Dean, keep the motor running" Sam told Dean. "I thought the painting was pointless now" Sarah Said.

**Elyssa's P.O.V**

We pull up to Evelyn's home behind the boys and Sarah. "So Alexis are you going back to the crypt?" I asked Alexis in the driver's seat. "Yeah, I need to check something—ok" Alexis told me. "Ok" I answered. "You go with them they may need the backup" Alexis told me. "I know" I answer her as I get out of the car to walk up to Sam and Sarah and headed towards the door.

**Normal P.O.V**

-Back in the Car-

"Better safe than sorry we're gonna burry the sucker" Sam explained to Sarah. "I want to come with you" Sarah insisted while getting out of the car as Elyssa was walking up to them. "You sure?" Sam asked Sarah. "Yeah" she answered. "Hey, hey, hey, I'll stay here you go make your move" Dean said. "S—s—s—Sam I'm serious!" Dean exclaimed quietly. "Elyssa are you coming with us?" Sam asked her. "Yeah" she answered. Mid-tempo music starts playing because of Dean who turned on the radio in the car, Sam tells Dean to turn off the music with hand motions and the radio turns off.

Entering the home they notice the painting has definitely changed. "Uh… Sam" Sarah said. "You're the expert in all of this ghost stuff is that painting supposed to look like that?" Sarah asked him. She asked because the painting has the little girl who is supposed to be in the painting missing inside the painting. "Where's the little girl?" She asked; "And the razor?" Sam asked.

Hearing the front door slam shut Dean runs to the outside the door trying to get it open. "Dean!" Sam exclaims running to the inside of the door, trying to get it open from the inside. "Hey is that you?" he asked.

"Sammy you alright?" Dean asked from the outside of the door. The young girl is getting closer as Elyssa searches for salt or iron in the house. Sam uses his cellphone to talk to Dean through the door. "Tell me you slammed the front the door" Dean said when he answered the phone. "No it wasn't me I think it was the little girl" Sam explained. "Girl what girl?" Dean asked confused. "Yeah, she's out of the painting" Sam confirmed. "I think it might have been her all along" Sam figured out. "Could have told you that one Sam!" Elyssa exclaimed from inside the ivory room while searching for iron still. "Wasn't the dad looking down on her? Maybe he was trying to warn us" Dean suggested. "Hey, let's recap later just get us out of here" Sam said to Dean through the phone.

"Well I'm trying to pick the lock and the door won't budge" Dean explained. "Well then, break it down" Sam suggested to Dean. "Okay, Genius let me grab my battering ram!" Dean exclaimed with sarcasm. "Dean, the damn thing's coming" Sam exclaimed. "Well you're gonna have to hold it off until I can figure something out" Dean explained. "Get some salt or iron." Dean instructed through the phone. "Elyssa find any salt or iron?" Sam asked her in the house. "No salt but there is iron rods from the fire place" She said to him. "Here" she said while handing him and iron rod from the fire place to protect Sarah while Elyssa protects both herself and Sarah as Sam does the same with himself. "My question is what kind of house doesn't have salt?" Sam said. The doors open to the sitting room caused by the spirit, close by them signaling that the spirit was on her way. The little girl shows herself from the only opening left in the hallway, with razor and her doll in hand. "Sam!" Sarah exclaims. "That is just so wrong" she comments; Sam whacks the spirit with the iron rod used for the fire place. Having the spirit evaporate but still coming back it's a setback to buy some time. "Iron?" Sarah asks; "Yeah" Sam answers.

"Sam are you okay?" Dean asks through the phone. "Yeah, for now" he answers. "How are we gonna waste her?" Dean asks. "I don't know she was already cremated there's nothing left to burn" Sam explained. "Well then, how is she still around?" Dean asked. "There must be something else" Sam said.

"Sam wait we used to handle antique dolls at the auction" Sarah started. "Well, that's fascinating Sarah but important right now?" Sam asked. "Well, back then they used to make the dolls in the kids image I mean, everything. Like they would use the kid's real hair" Sarah finished explaining. "Dean? Sarah says that the dolls might have the girls hair human remains—the same as bones" Sam explained to Dean "The crypt!" hey both Elyssa-

**Elyssa's P.O.V**

"Alexis how are you at burning that doll to the ground?" I asked her through the phone on the other side of the room searching for the ghost. "Almost to the cemetery right now… they figure it out yet?" she asked. "Just now… Dean is on his way to the cemetery as we are speaking please get there and burn that doll to a crisp" I said as I hung up the phone and turned to the two other occupants in the room.

"So what's happening?" I asked the two but mostly Sam. "We figured out how to waste the girl" Sam answered… we have to burn the doll so Dean is going to the cemetery to burn it like we do for spirits" Sam explained. "Cool" I replied.

**Normal P.O.V**

Dean runs back to his car and drives to the cemetery where the Crypt is located to only drive through the gates breaking it to the hinges and driving straight to the crypt.

-With Sam and Sarah and Elyssa-

The girl has finally returned to the painting the three occupants in the room and is trying not to kill them; the desks that held Sam to the floor effectively getting him out of the way but not unconscious. A table knocks Elyssa out of the way blocking her from helping out but still not unconscious Sarah trying to help Sam out of the desk. "Sam!" Sarah exclaimed as she tried to help him. The girl appears behind Sarah intent on killing her.

-With Dean-

As Dean reaches the crypt he doesn't take notice that to the other car parked out front or the doors sliding open. He funs inside the building only to see Alexis with a lighter out and the doll in her hands holding the flame close to the doll's hair effectively burning the doll to a crisp. "Sayonara Bitch" she said as the doll burned.

-With Sam, Sarah, and Elyssa-

The ghost knocks Sarah to the ground while she hits a wall. The girl raises the razor for the strike to kill Sarah as Alexis burns the doll the ghost goes bye-bye before she could kill Sarah. Sam tries to block the strike but the ghost burns going straight into the painting. Dean calls Sam back to see if they are okay. "Sam are you good?" Dean asked. "Not bad" he answers. "Elyssa you okay?" Sam asks her from across the room. Dean and Alexis drive back to the house in their perspective cars.

-The Next Day-

The painting is being boxed up by movers. "This was archived in the county records. The merchants adopted daughter Michelle Ann. Know why she was up for adoption? Cause her real family was murdered in their beds" Dean explained. "She killed them?" Sarah asked. "Yeah, who would suspect her a sweet little girl? So she killed Isaiah and his family the old man takes the blame his spirit been trying to warn people ever since" Dean explained.

"Where's this one going?" the movers asked. "Take it outside and burn it" Sarah told them. "I'm serious guys thanks" Sarah said as they did just that. "So, why'd the girl do it?" Sarah asked. "Killing others—killing herself—some people are just bad to the bone so when they die their spirits are just as dark" Sam explained.

"Maybe, I don't really care. It's over we move on" Dean said. "I guess this means you're leaving" Sarah said almost sounding disappointed. "I'll go wait in the car, you two come with me" Dean says. "See you Sarah" he says before leaving.

"I'm the one who burned the doll destroyed the spirit, but don't thank me or anything" Alexis muttered under her breath. "Shut up" Elyssa told her.

"There are a million things that I want to say to you just for the life of me I can't think of one" Sarah explained. "Yeah, I'll miss you too" Sam says as a reply. "You know there's a lesson in all of this" Sarah starts. "What's that" Sam asks curious. "We all got through this in one piece I didn't get hurt" Sarah explained. "Yeah, I'm glad for that" Sam comments. "So, maybe… maybe you'll come back and see me" Sarah said.

"I will" Sam answers. Sam comes out of the building with Sarah on the inside of the door. Sam kisses Sarah goodbye. "That's my boy" Dean says proud.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Episode 20 of Season 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural at all, the plot is still the same except for the two added characters and their plots but everything still stays the same… I still don't own Supernatural!

_Manning, Colorado_

A man with a book was writing down some things in his older notebook that looked worn down. "Mr. Elkins?" the bartender asked. "Mr. Elkins would you like another?" She continued. "Yeah, thanks Beth" Mr. Elkins replied.

"Thought they caught the Unabomber?" a stranger at the bar said to Beth. "Yeah, poor Mr. Elkins lives all alone up in the canyon, same seat every day, going through his papers making his little notes. He's a nice old man, he's just a little nut" Beth replied to the man. Going over to Mr. Elkins she pours him another drink. "Here you go."

A group of people came through the door, one woman and three men. Mr. Elkins becomes spooked by them; they sit at a round table. "What'll you have?" the bartender Beth asked the group. "Jack all around leave the bottle" the woman replies. "You hungry?" the bartender asked. "We have diner plans" the woman replied.

"Can I get you something else Mr. Elkins?" Beth asks while her back is turned pouring drinks for the other table, she turns around only to discover Mr. Elkins to be gone the drink still full.

-With Mr. Elkins-

He drives up to his house setting his stuff down and hears a creak in the floor boards. He turns around only to discover that woman from earlier. "It's been a while I got to say, you look old" the woman comments. "What do you want?" Mr. Elkins asked. "What do you think?" she replied. Mr. Elkins throws a knife to her stomach. "Damn" she says before she pulls out the knife. "You can do better than that" she said as she started going after Mr. Elkins. He runs to another room shut the door and locked it. Pushing a bookcase in front of the door to buy himself some time; He opens his safe which was hidden. "Come on, come on" he says as he tries to open the safe with the code. The safe opened as Mr. Elkins pulls out a box and opens said box to pull out its contents. He pulls out a gun and bullets, but not just any gun, no this gun is said to kill anything with its special bullets. The guns name is The Cult.

Pulling the gun out he started to load the gun with bullets, franticly as the door and bookcase was being smashed as he does this. He completes filling the gun with bullets two more people come through the sun roof windows crashing into pieces… they land on their feet. Leaping towards Mr. Elkins as they grab him just as the woman breaks through the barrier to the room blockading the entrance.

She picks up the Colt that was dropped during the chaos, looking at it and examining it. "Nice gun… wouldn't do you much good of course, Boys…" the woman says to the men holding Mr. Elkins down. "We're eating in tonight" she says before the men devour Mr. Elkins taking the comment as an okay to drink his blood dry killing Mr. Elkins.

-With Sam and Dean-

They are in a restaurant looking for a hunt. "Alright dude not a decent lead in all of Nebraska" Dean said to Sam after he was dome reading the newspaper. "What do you got?" Dean asked. "Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota here… a woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived" Sam said "Sounds more like 'that's incredible!' than 'the twilight zone'" Dean reasoned. "Yeah" Sam agreed. "Hey you know we could just keep heading east—New, York upstate could stop by and see Sarah again. Huh? She's a cool chick, man smokin' *Whistles* you two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah don't know maybe someday but in the meantime, we got a lot of work to do, Dean, and you know that" Sam reasoned back. "Yeah, you're right what else you got?" Dean reluctantly agreed. "Uh man in Colorado, local man, goes by the name Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his own home" Sam explained. "Elkins I know that name" Dean said. "Doesn't ring a bell" Sam replies.

"Sounds like the police don't know what to think at first they said it was some sort of bear attack. And now they found signs of robbery" Sam explained. "Yeah… here check it out" Dean said while looking through their dad's journal for the name 'Elkins.' "You think it's the same Elkins?" Sam it's a Colorado area code" Dean explained. They packed up their stuff paid the bill and got up to leave Elyssa and Alexis following behind getting in their own car to drive behind them.

When driving to Mr. Elkins house after they break into the home the girls walk in and then the boys carrying guns and flashlights in hand. "Looks like the maid didn't come today" Dean commented when he saw how dirty and messed up Mr. Elkins room was in his home.

Sam bends down by the door to only find salt in a perfect line protecting the room from demons and ghosts. "Hey there's salt over her right inside the door" Sam told Dean and the girls. "You mean, like protection against demon salt or oops I spilled the popcorn salt?" Dean asked Sam. "It's clearly a ring" Sam said when he stood up. "You think this guy Elkins was a player?" Sam asked. "Definitely" Dean says out loud while Elyssa and Alexis say "Yes" under their breaths on the other side of the room.

Dean and Sam were looking through Mr. Elkins journal for any helpful information on him. "That looks a hell of a lot like dads" Sam commented. "Except this dates back to the '60s" Dean said to Sam.**Elyssa's P.O.V**

-At the Dinner-

San and Dean found some sort of hunt for us to work on about their dad's old friend Mr. Elkins when he was pronounced dead. "We need to tell them soon about our abilities" Alexis whispered to me from the other side of the table. "Or at least you do" she amended. "Why do I have to tell them by myself?" I asked her. "Because the yellow- eyed demon already knows about your ability to see visions in general not just about to be dead people's visions like Sam, and like me; but if you soon you'll have more help whenever he will take you so please at least tell him and by him you know I mean Sam… Soon" Alexis said before we left to go to Mr. Elkins home and investigate.

-Back to the Present-

Outside the house you see a man watching the gang as they investigate Mr. Elkin's home using flashlights. Sam and Dean are in the office where the actual attack took place. "Whatever attacked him looks like there was more than one" Sam commented when he noticed the broken windows. "Looks like he put up hell of a fight, too" Dean said. "Yeah" Sam answered while they go back to looking for clues on what happened.

Sam looks for things on the desk while Dean looks for things that could be of importance on the ground. Dean finds an open box big enough to fit a gun and shell casings of bullets to fit the gun. He also finds blood spatter covering some scratches on the floor. "Got something?" Sam asked him. "I don't know some scratches in the floor" Dean answered Sam. "Death throws maybe?" Sam speculates. "Maybe" Dean answers. Grabbing a piece of clean paper and pencil Dean uses said pencil to shade the markings on the floor onto the paper to make sense of it.

"Or maybe a message" Dean says after he finished. "Look familiar?" Dean asked Sam when he handed him the paper. "Three letters, six digits—the location and combination of a post office box… it's a mail drop" Sam figured out. "That is just the way dad does it" Dean commented. Going to the drop box location they use the combination to open up the box to discover a letter addressed to "J.W.—you think John Winchester?" Sam asked Dean when they saw the name and who it was addressed to. "I don't know, do you think we should open it?" Dean asked. There was a knock on the car window turning out to be the boys' dad. "Dad?" Dean asked.

"Dad what are you doing here are you alright?" Sam asked after he got in the car. The girls in their own car parked behind them. "Yeah I'm okay look, I read the news about Daniel I got here as fast as I could I say you two up at his place" their dad John explained. "Why didn't you come in dad?" Sam asked. "You know why because I had to make sure you weren't followed… by anyone… or anything… nice job of covering your tracks by the way" John told the boys. "Yeah, well, we learned from the best" Dean said. "Wait, so you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked. "Yeah he was—he was a good man he taught me a hell of a lot about hunting" John explained. "You never mentioned him to us" Sam said. "We had a—we had kind of a falling out I hadn't seen him in years I should look at that" John finished while mentioning the letter.

Dean hands him the letter when John opens it. "If you're reading this I'm already dead that son of a bitch" John recited/stated. "What is it?" Dean asked. "He had it the whole time" John explained while being vague. "Dad, what?" Sam asked. "When you searched the place did you see a gun, an antique, a colt revolver?" John asked his boys. "Did you see it?" he asked. "Uh, there was an old case but it was empty" Dean explained. "They have it" John concluded. "You mean whatever killed Elkins?" Dean asked.

"We got to pick up their trail" John said getting out of the car while going to his. "Wait, you want us to come with you?" Sam asked. "If Elkins is telling the truth, we've got to find this gun" John explained. "The gun, why?" Sam asked. "Because it's important, that's why" John said. "Dad we don't even know what these things are yet" Sam reasoned. "They were what Danny Elkins killed best… Vampires" John explained to the boys.

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing" Dean said. "You never even mentioned them dad" "I thought they were extinct I thought, Elkins and the others had wiped them out I was wrong" John explained to the boys.

-with the girls—

**Elyssa's P.O.V**

"So have you figured out how you're going to tell Sam and Dean about your ability yet?" Alexis asked me while we were waiting for Sam and Dean in our car. "No I haven't yet… stop asking me" I told her. "Okay" she replied.

-Present Time-

"Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust—that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late" John explained.

-Somewhere in a street—

"All yours baby" one of the vampires said mentioning the driving car past them on the street. *chuckles* "What?" the man asked. "Well, I guess you sure showed that guy" the woman said. "What guy?" the man asked. "The guy who bet you, you wouldn't buy that shirt" the woman clarified. "I love this shirt" the guy said offended. "Look out!" the woman said motioning towards the 'human' man in the middle of the road. "What happened to him?" the girl asked. "Call 911" the guy instructed getting out of the car to check on the 'man' lying in the road. Only to be drank to death.

-With Sam and Dean at the hotel room-

A woman over the police scanner said. "Unit 22, let me confirm. Mile marker 44, abandoned car—I need a workup" the woman confirmed. "Copy that" another man said on the same line.

John sat down the radio honed it to the police to wake up the boys. "Sam, Dean let's go I picked up a police call" John explained to Sam and Dean after they woke up and got ready. "What happened?" Sam asked. "A couple called in a 911 they found a body in the street, cops got there, everyone was missing. It's the vampires" John explained/concluded.

"How do you know?" Sam asked while getting out of bed. "Just follow me, okay?" John asked/said. "*Scoff* Vampires… it's funny every time I hear it" Dean said.

-That Morning-

**Normal P.O.V**

John, Sam, and Dean showed up to the police crime scene while John talked to the police Sam and Dean hung back at the car. "You know Dean we should call Elyssa and Alexis down here we could use their help" Sam told Dean. "No, they can do what they want Dad needs out help right now" Dean said as John headed back to the car. "I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him" Sam said. "Oh, don't tell me it's already starting" Dean commented. "What's starting?" Sam asked.

"Let's get out of here, we're losing daylight" John said before starting to get into the car. "And Dean why don't you touch up your car before you get rust?" John asked Dean. "I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it" John said before going closer to the truck he now drives.-With the boys in the impala-

Getting in the Impala Sam says "that's it I'm calling Elyssa and Alexis for help to tell them where we are" Sam said. "Go ahead" Dean answered. "Hey Elyssa yeah listen our dad showed up last night when we went to the post box to figure out more about Mr. Elkins turns out there's vampires in town. So now we're going to help our dad with this hunt and I'll call you if we need help" Sam said before hanging up the phone after getting confirmation from Elyssa that she understood.

-The Hotel-

**Elyssa's P.O.V**

"Okay thanks Sam… hey listen when you get back to the hotel I need to tell you guys something important" I told Sam before we started to say goodbye. "Okay… yeah" I answered.

-With the boys present day-

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Elyssa says it's alright and that she has something important to tell us when we get back to the hotel room" I told Dean. "Alright" he answered. "Vampires nest in groups of eight to 10 smaller packs are sent out to hunt for food victims are taken to the nest, where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks, I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple" Dean commented/read. "That's probably what dad's thinking" Sam commented. "Of course, it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks" Sam finished. "So it **is** starting" Dean confirmed. "What?" Sam asked.

"Sam we've been looking for dad all year now we're not with him for a couple of hours and you're starting again" Dean commented harshly. "No look, I'm happy he's okay, alright, and I'm happy that we're all working together" Sam clarified. "Good" Dean answered. "It's just the way he treats us like we're children barking orders at us, Dean he expects us to follow him without question he keeps us on some crap Need—To—Know deal" Sam explained. "He does what he does for a reason" Dean defended. "What reason?" Sam asked.

"Our job! There is no time to argue. There's no margin for error. Alright, it's just the way the old man runs things" Dean explained. "Yeah, well maybe that worked when we were kids but not anymore, all right? Not after everything you and I have been through, Dean, I mean, are you telling me you're **Cool** with just falling into line and letting him run the whole show?" San asked/reasoned. "If that's what it takes" Dean said ending the mini argument between brothers.

-At a bar that looked abandoned-

The boys and John drove till they reached an abandoned bar with cars parked out front. Inside the barn country music plays with people drinking, dancing, and hanging around the barn. The woman and guy from the 911 call were tied up by a pole "Have some beer buddy it'll calm your nerves" the man said from the 'accident.' "No, thanks" the guy declined. "Oh, come on you drink enough I can taste it in your blood" the guy insisted. "That's gross" one of the women said walking over to them. He laughs while taking a swig of the beer and going over to the lady. "Well, how about you, babe?" he asked while forcing the beer on her lips and making her drink it. "At a girl" the guy says before the woman spits the beer in his face.

He wipes off the beer aims to strike her with the bottle. "Bo wait for Luther!" the woman commands. The mentioned man walks through the barn doors. The woman jumps up to him and starts a make out session. "I missed you, too baby" he says "we've got presents" the woman tells Luther. He goes over to the two captives and looks at the woman. "She looks interesting Hmm, he doesn't lock him up on second thought go ahead and treat yourself" the leader Luther says to the other vampires in the room.

"There's something else" the woman says leading Luther to the bar. "This is all theirs?" he asked her. "No, it's from an old friend of I thought I'd surprise you" she told him. "Kate, what did you do?" he asked her sounding somewhat worried. "I made him suffer" she answered. "You shouldn't have done that there are others like him they'll know the signs and come looming for us we have to be careful" he reprimanded.

"Luther I did it for you, for what he did to your family" she reasoned. "Revenge isn't worth much if you end up dead" he said. "I'm sorry, babe I'm sorry" she apologized he started to pick up the gun. "I thought you might like that it was made around the time you were born" she explained. "I've seen this before" he commented. "Elkins died with it in his hands he should have known better—using a gun" she explained/commented. "This is no ordinary gun" he said.

-With Sam and Dean-

"Yeah, dad alright, got it pull off the next exit" Dean answers/tells Sam. "Why?" Sam asked. "Cause dad thinks we got the vampires' trail" Dean explained. "How?" Sam asked. "I don't know, he didn't say" Dean says. Sam passes their dad's car and turns around to block him. He gets out of the car angry and so does Dean and John. "Oh crap, here we go, Sam!" Dean says. "What the hell was that?" John asked. "We need to talk" Sam says. "About what?" John asked. "About everything where're we going dad? What's the big deal about this gun?" Sam asked.

"Sammy come on we can Q and A after we kill all of the vampires" Dean tried in breaking them up. "You're brother's right. We don't have time for this" John agrees. "Last time we say you, you said it was too dangerous to be together, now out of the blue, you need our help obviously something big is going down, and we want to know what!" Sam insisted. "Get back in the car" John commanded. "No" Sam denies. "I said Get back in the Damn car" John says. "Yeah, and I said No" Sam answers.

"Alright, you made your point, tough guy look, we're all tired. We can talk about this later Sammy, I mean it, come on" Dean said before grabbing his coat and pushing him away from their dad before it became a physical fight. "This is why I left in the first place" Sam says. "What'd you say" John asked. "You heard me" Sam replies. "Yeah, **YOU** left your brother and me—we needed you, you walked away. You walked away Sam" John persisted. "Stop it!" Dean exclaimed. "You're the one who said 'Don't come back' dad you're the one who closed that door not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!" Sam exclaimed angary.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Dean said starting to break up the almost physical fight. "That's Enough! That means you too" Dean says while Sam gets back in the Impala while Dean gets their dad to look down and get back in his truck. "Terrific" Dean says before getting before getting in the passenger seat of the Impala.

-Back at the Barn-

The two vampire 'humans' are in the middle of a heated make out session while all the other 'humans' slept together in make shift beds. "You like to watch, heh? Me too" Luther says to the girl who is tied up to a pillar from before. He says this when he notices her staring at them "Ready baby?" he asks his partner. "Are you gonna kill me?" the tied up girl asks. "I'm gonna take you so high you're never gonna come down" Kate answers. The two change the girl/victim from human to vampire by cutting Kates wrist to make blood flow out and have the victim drink it. That's the only way to change a human to a vampire. "Welcome home baby" he says to the newly changed vampire.

-The Next Morning-

The vampire Bo drives in and walks into the barn. Luther comes out "I know what time it is" he says. "Get in" Luther commands before he does a once over of the place before going back inside.

-With Sam and Dean-

"Son of a bitch" Dean says. "So vampires are really not afraid of the sun?" Dean asked. "No, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sun burn the only way to kill them is by beheading, and yeah, they sleep during the day it doesn't mean they won't wake up" John explains. "So I guess walking right in is not our best option" Dean comments. "Actually, that's the plan" John says.

Dean and Sam go to their trunk for their armory pf knives to behead the vampires while John does the same. "Dad I've got an extra machete if you need one" Dean says holding said machete out to John. "I think I'm okay, thanks" John says pulling out his own machete. "Wow" Dean admires.

"So… you boys really want to know about this colt?" John asks. "Yes, sir" Sam answers. "It's just a story… a legend really, well, I thought it was never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter back in 1835, when Haley's comet was overhead the same night the men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun… a special gun he made for a hunter—a man like us, only on horseback. The story goes he made 13 bullets; this hunter used the gun a half a dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Somehow, Daniel got his hands on it they say—they say this gun can kill anything" John explained.

"Kill anything, like supernatural anything?" Dan asked. "Like the demon" Sam said. "Yeah, the demon ever since I picked up its trail, I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun… we may have it" John said.

Dean, Sam, and John go through the barn window quietly while the vampires are sleeping trying not to wake them up; John first, then Sam, and finally Dean who closed the window. They looked around for the gun and anything else in peculiar. Sam and Dean one way, John the other.

The vampires were all sleeping in hammocks for a makeshift bed. Dean bumps into one of the makeshift beds but the vampire does not stir. John walks deeper into the main leader's bedroom. Sam found the sleeping victim still tied up. "Dean" Sam says calling Dean over to where he found the girl. John notices a gun which he suspects to be the Colt hanging by the head of the man's side of the bed. Walking quietly to the gun as to not disturb the sleeping vampires, as he got closer to they moved to sleeping next to each other not on top of each other but extremely close together shoulders touching.-With Sam and Dean-

They hear other sounds particularly of a woman crying. "There's more" Sam says trying to help the girl tied while Dean helps the other girls. Dean unlocks the cage the other girls are in while Sam tries to de-tie the tied up girl from the post as she still sleeps. When Dean unlocks the cage a sound emits from the metal still not waking anybody up, only the vampires moving.

John gets closer to the gun; the girl starts to rouse from her slumber. "Hey, hey, hey, shhh I'm here to help you" Sam says before the girl screams alerting the other vampires. Luther wakes up and sees John grabs his collar and throws him across the room. John groans grabs an empty beer bottle and throws it to the window effectively gaining the two vampires attention.

"Boys Run!" John exclaims to them. They break off into a sprint out of the barn and into the woods followed by the vampires. In the woods by the cars Dean exclaims "Dad?!" he said. "Dad?!" he exclaims not receiving an answer. John came moments later. "They won't follow they'll wait till tonight once a vampire gets your sent, it's for life" John said to the boys. "What the hell do we do now?" Dean asked. "You got to find the nearest funeral home that's what" John said.

-At the hotel-

"It shouldn't be taking this long I should go help" Sam said. "Dean's got it" John commented. "Sammy…" John said. "Yeah?" Sam asked. "I don't think I ever told you this, but the day you were born, you know what I did?" John asked. "No" Sam answered. "I put one hundred bucks into a savings account for you I did the same thing for your brother it was a college fund and every month, I'd put another one hundred dollars until… anyway, my point is, Sam, that this is never the life I wanted for you" John explained. "Then why'd you get so mad when I left?" Sam asked. "You got to understand something. After your mother passed, all I saw was evil, everywhere, and all I cared about was keeping you boys alive" John explained.

"I wanted you prepared… ready so somewhere along the line, I uh… I stopped being your father. And I—I became your drill sergeant. So when you said you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought, was that you were gonna be alone… vulnerable Sammy, it just—it never occurred to me what you wanted I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me… we're just different" John continued to explain. Sam laughed "What?" John asked. "We're not different not anymore with what happened to mom and Jess… we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone" Sam explained. "I guess you're right, son" John agreed "Hey, dad whatever happened to that college fund?" Sam asked. "Spent it on ammo" John replied which made them laugh.

Dean came in at that moment. "Whoo! Man there's some heavy security to protect a bunch of deceased guys" Dean said. "Did you get it?" John asked. Dean pulled out a bottle filled with dark red liquid most likely blood. Dead man's blood. "You know what to do" John said setting down the bottle on the desk. "Oh and Sammy Elyssa's outside she asked us to talk to her" Dean remembered.

The boys walked outside to Alexis in the car and Elyssa outside sitting on the hood of their car. "So what is it you wanted to tell us that was so important?" Sam asked.

**Elyssa's P.O.V**

"I know about the yellow-eyed demon and what he did to Sam, your mom, and also to Jessica" I told them. "How?" Dean asked. "Because the same thing happened to me when I was six months old my mother died in a fire originating from my nursery" I told them. "So wait do you have an ability to?" Sam asked. "Yes I can see anything even death visions but I can see more than that I have overall visions" I explained. "Okay" Dean says. "And the only reason I'm telling you this is so you have help in the future when you need it the most Sam" I told him. "Thanks… I think" he answers.

The two go back inside the room while I go in the car in the passenger side. "You happy I told them they're probably going to tell their dad now" I told Alexis. "Ecstatic" she answers.

**Normal P.O.V**

"So who's Elyssa?" John asked the boys once they walked back in the room. "just another hunter we met who has a friend she works with" Dean answered. "What was so important that she had to tell you?" John asked. "That she knows who the yellow-eyed demon is and that she knows about mom, and Jess and that she has the same ability I do only a wider scale and that her mom died in a fire originating from her nursery on her six month birthday" Sam answers. "Okay can I talk to her" John asked getting up from his seat. "No, it sounds like they already left" Dean replied hearing the car leave. "Damn" John answered. "Back to the case" he said later. "Right" both boys say.

Outside the room on a road Dean looks like he's fixing his car. "Car trouble?" one of the vampires asks actually it's Kate. She walks up to Dean "Let me give you a lift… take you back to my place" She said. "I'll pass I usually draw the line at necrophilia" Dean says before the vampire smacks him knocking dean to the ground, he groans in pain. Another vampire a man walks up the woman grabs dean by the chin and pulls him up till he is standing. "I don't normally get this friendly till the second date but" Dean says. "You know, we could have some fun I always like to make new friends" the vampire says before kissing Dean.

The other burly vampire with dark mostly black skin watches and waits to see if he needs to attack. "Oh, sorry I never really stay with a chick that long definitely not eternity" Dean says what an arrow shot the big burly vampire's bodyguard knocking him to the ground. The woman vampire Kate got shot with the same dart. "Damn it" she says when she was shot. "Barely even stings" she informs when she notices the two John and Sam.

"Give it time, sweetheart the arrow's soaked in Dead man's blood it's like poison to you, isn't it?" John asked the vampire when she got a look of realization in her eyes. Dead man's blood finally working knocks the vampire out as Dean catches her. "Load her up I'll take care of this one" John says, he pulls out his machete and cuts off the vampire bodyguards head.

-Back at the car-

"Toss this on the fire. Saffron, skunks, cabbage, and Trillium—it'll block our sent and hers until we're ready" John explained while he and Dean walked to the already lit fire that Sam made. "Stuff stinks" Dean commented. "Well, that's the idea dust your clothes with the ashes and you'll stand a chance of not being detected" John explained further.

"You sure they'll not come after her?" Sam asked. "Yeah, vampires mate for life she means more to the leader than the gun but the blood sickness is gonna ware off soon, so you don't have a lot of time" John explained even more. "Half an hour outta do it" Dean said. "And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can" John said to the boys.

"But…" Sam said. "You can't take care of all of them yourself" Dean said. "I'll have her and the colt" their dad reasoned. "But after, we're gonna meet up, right?" Sam asked/said. "Use the gun together, right? You're leaving again, aren't you? You still want to go after the demon alone? You know, I don't get you, you can't treat us like this" Sam said. "Like what?" John asked. "Like children" Sam said "You are my children, I'm trying to keep you safe" John explained. "Dad, all due respect but that's a bunch of crap" Dean said. "Excuse me?" John asked. "You know what Sammy and I have been hunting hell, you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself you can't be that worried about keeping us safe" Dean said. "It's not the same thing, Dean" he said. "Then what is it, why do you want us out of this fight?" Dean asked

"This demon… it's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive" John explained. "You mean you can't be as reckless" Dean commented. "Look… I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece" he admitted. "Your mother's death… it almost killed me I can't watch my children die too, I won't" John said.

"What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die and we could have done something about it? You know, I've been thinking I think maybe Sammy's right about this one. I think we should do this together we're stronger as a family, dad. We just are, you know it" Dean said. "We're running out of time you do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order" John said before leaving to his truck.

-With the vampires-

"Is there any sign of those three?" Luther asks Bo. "No, something else" Bo says. "What?" he asked. "Luther, they cut off Hanks head" he said. "And Kate?" Luther asked. "I don't know, she wasn't there what are we going to do?" Bo asked his leader. They hear an engine roaring thanks to their heightened senses. "It's just a truck up on the highway" Bo said. "Kate" Luther whispers. "She's in that truck" he said louder.

-With John-

As he drives on the highway Kate starts to wake up from the dead man's blood in her system. John looks in his mirror and sees cars behind him, vampires coming for Kate.

-With Sam and Dean-

Bo is the only one left hack at the barn to guard the place while everyone else goes to get Kate back. He hears something so he goes to check it out. Only to discover nothing. He turns around to see Dean. "Boo" Dean says; when he hits the vampire with his machete cutting off his head in the process.

-With John-

The car chase is still in full swing. Only when John looks back there are no cars behind him.

-With Sam and Dean-

Dean walks over to the cages of all the people he found the first time. "I told you I'd come back" he told them, breaking the lock and opening the cage doors.

-With John-

The car chase is still in full swing when John turns through a curve only to be stopped by the vampires. He turns off the car engine. "Get Out!" Luther says. John gets out of the car. "Who are you?" Luther asks. "The names Winchester" John said. "Where are your friends?" Luther asks. "Cleaning out your nest" John replied. "Where's Kate?" Luther asks. "Come here, sweetheart" John says while pulling on a rope attached to Kate.

Holding Kate he puts a knife to her throat visible to Luther and the other vampires with him. "Kate, you alright?" Luther asks. "Dead man's blood" she said. "You son of a bitch" Luther said. I want the Colt—Elkins gun trade" John said. "Is that what this is all about? I mean, you can't shoot us all, right?" Luther asked/stated. "Oh, I don't need it for you I'm saving it for something else. Now, put the Colt down or she goes first" John said.

"Alright" Luther agreed. "Just don't hurt her" he said taking the Colt out of his pocket walking a few steps and set it on the ground. "Back up" John said, he did. "Further" He said. Luther backed up to his original spot. John picked up the Colt with Kate still in his arms while she tried to unravel her hands. "That's a nice move you almost made it" Luther said while Kate hit John with her tied hands, knocking him to the front of his truck. Falling on the ground and dropping the Colt in the process.

Luther walks up to him tosses him which knocks him out when he hits the ground. Luther continues to walk to John only for the other vampires to be hit with arrows soaked in dead man's blood. Sam and Dean show up Dean aiming to hit another vampire with the arrow. Sam hits another knocking it to the ground.

Dean grabs the machete. "Don't I'll break his neck" Luther says to Dean. "Put the blade down" he says while holding Sam by the neck. Dean starts to put the machete on the ground. "You people why can't you just leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do" Luther said. "I don't think so" John said from behind Luther who turned around still holding Sam hostage by the neck. John shoots the Colt straight at Luther hitting him in the forehead effectively killing Luther.

Sam steps back to Dean. Kate screams "Luther!" She becomes angry about to attack John. "Kate don't!" one of the other vampire women says before pulling her in the car and driving off.

-At the Hotel-

Sam and Dean were packing up when John walks through the door. "So Boys…" John starts. "yes, sir?" Sam asks. "You ignored a direct order back there" John comments. "Yes sir but we saved your ass" Dean said. "You're right" John admits. "I am?" Dean asked. "It scares the hell out of me you two are all I've got but I guess you are stronger as a family… so we go after this Damn thing… together" John says to his boys.

"Yes, Sir" Both say at the same time.

**A/N:** Sorry this came a little late I just haven't been updating recently… but better late than never right….. any ways please review and see you in next chapter!


End file.
